The kaleidoscope is an optical device which was invented by David Brewster in 1817. In its simplest form, a kaleidoscope includes a cylinder in which two reflective strips extend longitudinally, with the strips being at an angle. The near end of the cylinder has a cover provided with a central viewing hole, while the far end of the cylinder is closed by two spaced disks between which small colored objects are loosely located. The innermost disk is transparent while the outermost disk is translucent so the light can enter the far end of the cylinder opposite the viewing hole. Colored objects between the disks and within the angle between the reflective strips are viewed directly as a primary image, while simultaneously an angular array of images reflected is produced.
Innumerable variations in the objects to be viewed and in the enclosures for receiving the objects have been developed over the intervening years, and the popularity of kaleidoscopes has grown. Small, hand-held kaleidoscopes viewable by individuals are typical, but attempts have been made to produce larger versions suitable for multiple viewers, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,135 to Browning. However, difficulties have been encountered in producing larger versions, for the optical requirements for very large kaleidoscopes are difficult to meet. Thus, prior art devices have not achieved the very large dimension needed for a kaleidoscope that can be viewed by many people together while maintaining optical integrity. Thus, as the popularity of kaleidoscopes has grown, the need for an improved viewing experience has grown, and the present invention has been developed to meet that need.